Forces of Chaos
"Tremble, for Chaos comes! Let the galaxy burn!" - the war cry of an unknown servant of Chaos Undivided The Forces of Chaos, sometimes referred to as the Ruinous Powers or simply Chaos, is a malevolent collective of fanatical servants and daemonic entities that serve the three (later four) beings known simply as the Chaos Gods. While rare in the Minecraftian Galaxy, the Forces of Chaos still remain somewhat of a threat to the Minecraftians, whether it be their minor incursions of renegade warbands of Space Marines, or an entire Black Crusade carried out by one of their ever-persistent champions, though this is very rare to ever occur. However, Chaos incursions became extremely common in the Milky Way galaxy starting in the late 31st millennium, to the point where the Imperium of Man would soon refer to them as the Archenemy. Known Chaos Gods Khorne Khorne is one of the 3 original Chaos Gods alongside Nurgle and Tzeentch. He is the God of Blood, Anger, and Warfare. He thus feeds off of the psychic emanations of warfare and bloodshed across the galaxy; even honor itself is fed upon by the ever bloodthirsty Khorne. His sole desire is to let bloodshed and constant brutality take hold of the universe. The Imperium of Man in the Milky Way galaxy was trapped in a state of perpetual war, being forced to fight against aliens, traitors, and psykers on nearly all fronts. Khorne and his followers have taken advantage of this warfare. In order for one to ascend into a Daemon Prince of Khorne, he or she must simply kill, kill until he or she gains the attention of their deity. One such candidate for ascent to daemonhood under Khorne's name would be the renegade inhuman Helia, who claims to have killed 2 billion humans for the sake of her people; however, she holds no allegiance to Chaos, and it would seem unlikely that she ever would. Nurgle Nurgle, or the Plague Lord, is the Chaos God of Disease, Death, and Decay. It is said that he resides in his rotting garden within the Warp, spreading his plagues and boils. He is also a warm, welcoming god who would gladly bless anyone who wishes to prolong the inevitability of death by infecting them with his disease and boils, allowing them to linger. To become a Daemon Prince of Nurgle, one must create a massive plague that is strong enough to kill off an entire planet's or even an entire sector's population. Tzeentch Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways, is the Chaos God of Sorcery and Change. His followers are often those who seek great ambition beyond that of anyone normal, or those who advance in great acts of sorcery. This is the primary reason that most human factions have greatly rejected the use of magic, and the Union strongly believes that the Lords of Sorcery may have a strong connection to Tzeentch. To ascend into daemonhood with Tzeentch's blessing, one must have ambition and individuality never before seen by others. He or she must be willing to take a treacherous path, using his or her own creativity and resourcefulness to commit acts of great treachery against their former allies. Malice Malice, or Malal, is a renegade Chaos God and the lesser known Hierarch of Anarchy and Terror. Having become rival to all other Chaos Gods, Malal has chosen his own path. While his cultists are few in number, they are no less terrifying. The cultists are responsible for spreading pure anarchy throughout entire sectors of space, showing no sign of conformity for their superiors or any of the primary Chaos gods. Slaanesh Though much younger than the other Chaos Gods, Slaanesh has proven to be no less dangerous than any of his brothers. Though his presence was known by the Union, through Notch's powerful psychic abilities, Slaanesh did not fully awaken until the early 30th millennium, when much of the Milky Way's Eldar Empire had regressed into little more than pleasure cults seeking the physical, mental, and spiritual joys of everything around them; so powerful were these emanations that Slaanesh's creation was a birth-scream powerful enough to create massive warp storms in realspace, killing billions of Eldar and isolation thousands of human-owned planets from each other. Though Slaanesh's birth had little effect in the Minecraftian Galaxy, Notch could still feel a great disturbance in his mind, and even claimed to have heard screams beyond comprehension during those years. This worried much of the Alliance, fearing that Notch would probably die if these Warp visions continued to ravage his mind. Luckily, he had survived. Become a Daemon Prince of Slaanesh is probably one of the hardest and most risky tasks one could imagine taking on. While some Chaos Gods make their tasks as easy and straightforward as killing and spreading disease, the path to daemonhood under Slaanesh's guidance is less clear. One must find a selective pathway and take it to a point beyond excess, where they would seem unique and worthy. However, even after achieving daemonhood under Slaanesh, the task is only beginning, as one must continue pushing the boundaries. Failing to do so could result in one's forced regression into a mindless Chaos Spawn, and this could even be brought upon by the God's overall mood at the time, making the task an extremely dangerous one. Minor Chaos Gods There are also 3 minor Chaos Gods known as Ans'l, Mo'rrck, and Phraz-Etar. The Chaos Space Marine Raptors are rumored to worship a minor Chaos God. Some time during the 41st millennium, a Tau convoy was lost in the Warp, only to be saved by what they believe to be a new Chaos God formed from the concept of the Greater Good. The Tau firmly believe that the Tau Empire's auxiliary races were inadvertently responsible for its creation. It was described as five-fingered, had multiple arms, and adhered to the Tau's concept of the Greater Good. By the end of the 41st millennium, the psychic emanations of the Creeperions within the Warp created a new Warp-born entity. This entity took the form and personality of Denton, the lord and creator of the Creeperion race. Denton's birth in the Warp is believed to be the partial cause of the formation of the Great Rift in the Milky Way Galaxy. Since hordes of daemons are starting to pour out from these Warp storms, it is thought that they are in fact running from the Creeperions, and that the quintillions of ships will make their way into realspace within a few millennia. Chaos Undivided There are some Chaos cultists, however, that swear allegiance not to one single Chaos God; rather, they would see all 4 Gods as an indivisible whole, serving the 4 Gods as a single entity. The Warmasters and Champions of Chaos are known to hold command over various traitor Space Marine warbands and species of daemons that have sworn allegiance to different gods. One such Warmaster was Abaddon the Despoiler during the Milky Way's Age of the Imperium. A version of Abaddon was also present some time during the Notch-Herobrine War, and continued to make rare appearances following the conflict's conclusion. Daemons of Chaos The Warp-born creatures known as daemons are literal extensions of their patron god, usually shaped in their image. Getting them into realspace is difficult, but they can enter the material realm either through ritualistic means or by possessing a mortal body. Lesser Daemons of Chaos Bloodletter The Bloodletter is a lesser daemon of Khorne. In addition to their innate ruthlessness and large numbers, their appearance itself is a weapon against mortals, striking fear in weaker hearts. Flesh Hound The Flesh Hound is a ravenous, wolf-like daemon of Khorne, used in more direct combat at the front lines of a Khorne incursion. Juggernaut Juggernauts are massive, quadrupedal creatures often used as steeds by Khorne's servants, particularly Bloodletters. Nurgling Nurglings are among Nurgle's most numerous daemonic forces. They are made in the image of their patron god himself. Plaguebearer Plaguebearers are created from the blighted souls of mortals who have died from often fatal diseases. If a mortal prolongs this sickness, when they die, the Plaguebearer may be born as a Herald of Nurgle. Beast of Nurgle The Beasts of Nurgle are mindless decay and horrid rot made manifest, it makes its delight in discovery of new things. Rot Fly Rot flies, giant wasp-like creatures, are used by Plaguebearers as steeds in battle. Horror of Tzeentch The Horrors of Tzeentch represent Tzeentch's ever-changing state. There are 3 main types: Pink Horrors, Blue Horrors, and Brimstone Horrors. Flamer The twisted, non-symmetrical Flamers are slightly more powerful than the Horrors. Out of their many mouths is spat fire. Screamer The ray-like Screamers of Tzeentch can easily glide through a planet's atmosphere, the void of space, or even the Warp with ease. Disc of Tzeentch The Disc of Tzeentch combines the strength of metal, sorcery, and Screamers. They are often used to mount Tzeentch's heralds into battle. Daemonette The Daemonette did not appear until after the birth of Slaanesh, the Chaos God of hedonism and pleasure. They can easily use their appearances to lure in their enemies. Steed of Slaanesh The Steed of Slaanesh is often ridden by Daemonettes into battle. Fiend of Slaanesh The Fiend of Slaanesh may contain a variety of features that both intimidate and lure their enemies. Hook Horror The Hook Horror is a lesser daemon of the god known as Malice. They often wander the Lost God's realm, tearing at the flesh of those souls who did not succeed in the eyes of Malice. Pandemonic Paradox These creatures are Malice's equivalent of creatures such as the Flesh Hound and the Beast of Nurgle. Parasite Tick These act as steeds for the Hook Horrors. Nightmare The Nightmare takes a horse-like form, having been made manifest from the flesh of Malice himself. Fury The lesser daemons known as Furies are not made in the image of any of the 4 major gods, but rather are manifestations of the souls of those who solely worshiped Chaos as a whole, rather than worship any single god. Black Terror Black Terrors are rare lesser daemons created exclusively by and for the Black Legion. Through heavy rituals by Abaddon's cabals of sorcerers, the Black Legion can create small numbers of these daemons to aid in their invasions. Black Terrors resemble Bloodletters with ink-black flesh that is often marked with gold markings. Lesser Daemons of Ans'l, Mo'rrck, and Phraz-Etar It can never be confirmed, but Union marines claim to have encountered lesser daemons of the 3 minor gods during the Ilios War. Heralds Some lesser daemons of Chaos are able to ascend in some way or another, essentially becoming more powerful. Herald of Nurgle The Herald of Nurgle is the result of a mortal having prolonged his or her deadly disease(s) for far too long. Herald of Khorne An elite form of the Bloodletter, the prowess and ferocity of the Blood Legions is increased whenever a Herald is on the battlefield. Herald of Tzeentch The Heralds of Tzeentch are experts at creating cunning illusions, leading the ever-changing Scintillating Legions in their endless crusade for domination. Herald of Slaanesh The Heralds of Slaanesh are immortal and immoral alike, given the exclusive honor to be in the Dark Prince's presence and lead his legions into battle. Maiden of Malice These creatures, the equivalent of the Heralds, are spawned from the Guardian of Contradictions, the greater daemon of Malice. Greater Daemons The Greater Daemons are more powerful than their lesser brethren. They are often second only to their patron gods. Keeper of Secrets The massive, multi-limbed Keeper of Secrets' facial appearance is dependent upon the mood of Slaanesh at the time. Great Unclean One The pungent Great Unclean One is made in the very image of Nurgle himself. They are often a terrifying sight, towering above their enemies and spreading their deadly poxes. Bloodthirster These greater daemons of Khorne are savagery, violence, and rage made manifest in the name of the Blood God. Lord of Change The Lords of Change, greater daemons of Tzeentch, are among the most potent beings in the universe. Guardian of Contradictions Incredibly disciplined and methodical, the greater spawn of Malice stand at the back lines as potent strategists. Known Members of Chaos * Abaddon the Despoiler - former Luna Wolves commander and now Warmaster of Chaos Undivided. A version of Abaddon was present in the Milky Way galaxy during the events known to the Imperium as the Horus Heresy * Ingethel the Ascended - A Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided who was present at the corruption of Horus * Jalia - A renegade inhuman who killed at least a trillion beings across the galaxy, and unwillingly became a Daemon Prince of Khorne * Khorne - the Chaos god of warfare and violence * Slaanesh - Chaos god of pleasure and pain * Nurgle - Chaos god of disease, death, and decay * Tzeentch - Chaos god of sorcery and change * Malice - Renegade Chaos god and the god of anarchy and terror * Dart Dructo - A San'Shyuum who formed a Slaanesh cult * Cryturmeum the Bloodluster - A Jiralhanae Daemon Prince of Khorne who was eventually destroyed by a Creeperion splinter fleet * Klik the Vile - An Unggoy who led a cult of Tzeentch * Klaw - One of the members of Klik's cult * Imran The Bitterkeeper - A Lord of Change, greater daemon of Tzeentch, who was slain by Roboute Guilliman during the Notch-Herobrine War * Shui - a Pandarian that served under Cryturmeum Category:Factions Category:Union Canon